genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adele Balfette
Adele Balfette (アデーレ・バルフェット, '' Adēle Barufetto'') is a student of Musashi Ariadust Academy, belonging to Class 3-Plum. Appearance Adele is a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair reaches up to her nape and has fringes that unevenly cover her forehead. She also wears glasses. Adele's uniform appears to be much bulkier than the usual, with additional accessories including a plate that covers her chin and neck area and having a much longer skirt and sleeves, to the point that she folds back her sleeves to allow handling weapons easily. She also wears a pair of heavy-looking knee-high boots. Personality She is most often seen with a smile on her face, and is always cheerful. She is also courteous to others, and takes pride in her impressive mobility. Adele is also a bit quick to panic as seen during the Battle of the Spanish Armada where she took over for the unavailable Battle Commander, Toussaint Neshinbara. She panicked at several occasions during the battle due to Felipe Segundo's tactics and traps. Eventually she calmed down and proved herself to be a capable commander and was able to read into Felipe and Juana's plans. She also came up with several of her own counter measures including the idea to have Musashi itself backflip in mid-air to come up behind Tres Espana's Command San Martin. It seems she really like to take care of dogs living aboard Musashi, walking them, brushing them and making them have a bath once a month. Background It is revealed that Adele has roots from the state of Hexagone Française, with her deceased father once residing at that state, and she inherited her unusual ability to move fast from her father. Plot 'Horizon Ariadust Rescue Mission' After the decision to rescue Horizon Ariadust has been settled, Class 3-Plum, with Futayo Honda and her Mikawa Security Corps, lead an attack to retrieve Horizon from the forces of the Testament Union. In this campaign, Adele acts as the group's shield, absorbing damage from Tres España's cannons. With the help of Persona's mobility and her durability, the ground units were able to advance without any sustained damage from enemy cannon fire. Abilities Adele is a close-quarters fighter who uses a heavy lance as her weapon of choice. This, along with her impressive mobility, allows her to attack opponents through charging tactics. However, when inside her personal Mechanic Shell, she transforms into a sluggish unit that boasts superior defense, the complete opposite of her natural abilities. *'Superior Speed' - Adele is considered to be one of the quickest students of Musashi Ariadust Academy before Futayo Honda's integration into the academy. She has shown that she can keep up with Makiko Oriotorai's speed, and excels when it comes to charging tactics. However, her speed is only good for attacks that go in one direction only. *'Weapon: Ichiban no Yari' - Adele's weapon of choice is a lance with a large tip which takes up half of the lance's length; the weight of the lance, combined with Adele's natural agility, is a formidable tool in charging through opponents. However, Adele is very limited when it comes to battle, relying on attacks that go to only one direction; this gives her a disadvantage when the opponent is as agile as she is. Also, the weight of her weapon can be used against her, allowing opponents to disrupt her balance by carefully evading and striking Adele's spear. *'Mechanic Shell: Raging Beast' - Aside from her handheld weapon, Adele also owns a Mechanic Shell named Raging Beast, a heavy and highly defensive Mechanic Shell that can shrug off enemy cannon fire. One disadvantage of this Mechanic Shell is that it robs Adele of her mobility, and turns her into a "wall" of sorts. *'Ability: Acceleration' - Upon Adele's command, she activates a spell which further increases her movement speed. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Hexagone Française Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Female Characters